The Truth
by StormyLove
Summary: Had to reupload cause somehow it got deleted! Lizzie is upset when she found out Ethan lied to her but she finds out someone else is in love with her. Please r/r and for the ppl who already did please review again please.


The Truth  
  
This is my first Lizzie McGuire fic. Please don't be too mad at me. Please r/r and enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
Lizzie is at her locker crying on what had happen this morning.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Yo Lizzie about our date this Friday well I have to cancel because I have to go and see my grandparents." Ethan Craft making up an excuse to out with Kate. "Oh ok Ethan I understand I'll talk to you later" she said. Then Kate comes up to Ethan asking him about the date. "So Ethan what time are you coming to pick me up for dinner?" Kate using her charm on him. Lizzie heard this and start flipping out on him. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she walked away not wanting to hear more lies.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Lizzie stops crying when Gordo and Miranda came up to her locker. "Hey Lizzie what's up?" Miranda said. "Nothing!" Lizzie snapped. " Whoa chill out Lizzie I was just asking" Miranda told her friend who seem to be in a shity mood. "Lizzie what is wrong with you? Is it what happened this morning with Ethan?" Gordo ask.  
  
"WHAT HAPPEN THIS MORNING WITH ETHAN CRAFT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT?" Miranda yelled. "Ethan Craft ask me out and this morning he told me he couldn't go because he had to go visit his grandparents, then Kate came and ask him about their date on the same day then I flipped out and left" Lizzie said to Miranda. "OHHHH" she said.  
  
(Later on)  
  
Lizzie was lying on her bed crying her eyes out. "I was so stupid to believe that Ethan Craft wanted to go out with me" Lizzie said to herself. Downstairs Mrs. McGuire was worry about her daughter. Someone knocked at the door Mrs. McGuire answered the door and it was Gordo. "Oh hi Gordo I don't think Lizzie wants to see anyone right now" she said. "Well we have a project to do that we have to work on?" Gordo lied to just see Lizzie. "Oh ok go right on up" Jo said.  
  
Gordo was upstairs walking to Lizzie's door. When he got there he heard her crying and knocked at her door. "Lizzie open up its me" he said. "Go away there is nothing no one can do" she yelled. "Gordo reaches in his pocket and takes out the key to her room that she give to him. He went inside and sat next to her on her bed. " Please I don't want to see you like this it makes me sad" he told his beautiful friend. "No one cares about me everyone hates me! No one wants to go out with me I'm ugly. Lizzie cried into her pillow. Gordo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lizzie ugly? No way he thought she was beautiful then anyone he ever knew. "Lizzie you're not ugly. How can you say that?" he asked her. "Because it is true," she told him. "Lizzie look in the mirror tell me what you see." Gordo told her to do that. "I see an ugly girl who cant even get someone to like her," Lizzie said. "Well do you know what I see Lizzie?" Gordo asked her. "No what?" she asked him. " Well I see a beautiful girl who I'm in love and have been in love with for a long time" Gordo said. Realizing what he said he had to get out of there. "Oh no I have to go!" Gordo left the room hating himself for telling her how he felt, he know that she didn't feel the same.  
  
At Gordo's house  
  
"I'M SO STUPID HOW COULD I TELL HER THAT SO WILL NEVER FEEL THE SAME ABOUT ME SHE ONLY LIKES ETHAN CRAFT THAT ASSHOLE" Gordo yelled.  
  
Mrs. Gordon was wondering what was wrong with her son. Ever since he got home he seemed so mad at someone. Then someone knocked at the door. "Hello Mrs. Gordon is Gordo home?" she asked "Oh hello Lizzie yes he is but he seems a little upset and I don't think he wants to talk to anyone" she told Lizzie. "Well can I try to cheer him up?" she asked. "Sure head right up" Mrs. Gordon said.  
  
Lizzie went upstairs up to Gordo's room. She knocks but no answer. So she went in and she saw him yelling at himself for something. She went up to him and asked him something. "Gordo why did you leave without giving me an explanation" asked him.  
  
"Because I did ok? Can you please leave?" he told her. "No I'm not leaving until I get answers from you" Lizzie went and sat on his bed. "Lizzie what do you want to know?" he asked in confusion. "I want to know why you left after you said that about me?" she said.  
  
He wishes that she didn't ask him that but she did. "Because that's how I feel about you. I LOVE YOU LIZZIE MCGUIRE!" he covered his mouth not wanted to say that. "Do you really mean that Gordo?" Lizzie asked. "Yes I do but I know that you don't fell the same" he looked down. Lizzie got up walked over to Gordo and hugged him and started to cry. "I love you to Gordo I always have but I didn't know if you felt the same." Lizzie told Gordo and cried on his shoulder. Gordo lifted her head up so she was looking in at him. He brushed the tears away and leaned in and kissed her deeply. He was surprise that she didn't backed away. Gordo lead them to his bed. He laid Lizzie down and his kisses went to down to her neck. "Oh Gordo I love you take me now I need you." She whispered. "Are you sure you want this Lizzie?" he already knew the answer but wanted to make sure she wanted this. "YES" she yelled. Gordo took her shirt off and in surprise she wasn't wearing a bra. "You are one naughty girl," he teased. He continued to nibble on her skin up until he couldn't go any farther.  
  
"DAVID COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Mrs. Gordon shouted. "That doesn't sound good I'll be right back don't go anywhere" he told her. Gordo went downstairs and see what is going on with his mother. "Yes mother?" he asked. " What is going on with first you come home all upset then when Lizzie comes you are all happy? What is going on?" she wanted to know. "Well mother Lizzie and I are now going out and I don't care what you say because I love her and nothing can stop that." He told his mother. Lizzie came down hearing that and came into the conversation. "Yes Mrs. Gordon Gordo and I are in love and want to be together please don't try to break us apart." Lizzie had tears to her eyes. "OH my lord you are serious! I'm so happy for but what took you so long to figure it out?" She asked. "We don't know," they both said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Please r/r and don't flame me. 2 chapter to be out soon. Please give me ideas. 


End file.
